


The Art of Tsundere

by naegahosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cussing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Gangs and Drugs, One-sided Jeongcheol, Slice of Life, Triggers of Bullying, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegahosh/pseuds/naegahosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan isn't so sure if he's content with his futile life anymore. Or at least ever since Hong Jisoo entered his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a drabble that ended up becoming a two-shot. Leaving the first chapter up so that I'm pressured to finish the second part!
> 
> +) 1. cussing!jeonghan  
> 2\. glasses!jisoo  
> 3\. delinquent!jeongcheol

The classroom was calmingly quiet, the only noise in the room being the sound of a pencil scratching against a notebook. Jisoo took advantage of the silence as he efficiently organized his notes from the previous period, his lean fingers slipping under the page just seconds before turning it swiftly. The black strokes he was producing with every movement of his hand was dazing, almost pleasant to his eyes. He was so taken up with the practice that Jisoo hadn't even noticed that someone had entered the classroom. He blinked when something got tossed and landed on top of his hand, disrupting the neat row of his writing. Startled, Jisoo slowly picked up what seemed like a sandwich from the school cafeteria.  
  
"Do you ever take a fucking break?"  
  
A sharp voice disturbed the still, peaceful air. Jisoo followed the voice to see Jeonghan standing in front of his desk and looking down at him, clearly irritated for reasons unknown.  
  
"Lunch is almost over. What's the point of studying so hard if you're going to starve? I thought the point of education was so that you could get a job to fill your stomach."  
  
Jisoo continued to stare at Jeonghan through his black-rimmed glasses, and Jeonghan's brows squirmed disapprovingly as he crossed his arms. A long strand of Jeonghan's bangs curved down to his shapely chin, and Jeonghan blew it out of his face. Then as if he couldn't take the silence any longer, Jeonghan grunted before he reached down and snatched the sandwich out of Jisoo's hands. He unwrapped the seal quite violently, and held it out in front of Jisoo's mouth.  
  
"Well?" He shook it impatiently. "Aren't you going to eat it?"  
  
The corners of Jisoo's lips curved to form a smile. Without taking the sandwich, Jisoo simply lowered his head and took a bite. He almost laughed out loud when he felt Jeonghan flinch.  
  
"Hm, I didn't know school cafeteria sandwiches tasted this good until you hand-fed it to me."  
  
The creases between Jeonghan's eyes deepened, and Jisoo reached up to smoothe it out.  
  
"Stop scowling," He said after swallowing. "It's going to leave a mark on your pretty face."

"Oh, shut up."  
  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes, dropping the sandwich (Jisoo caught it just in time before it landed splat on top of his notes) and shoving his hands into his blazer pockets. Walking around their desks, Jeonghan plopped down next to Jisoo and sprawled out head-first onto his table. Jeonghan's long light-brown hair flowed accordingly, covering a bit of Jisoo's pages in the process.  
  
"Did you buy this?"  
  
Jisoo asked, picking up his pencil again. Jeonghan didn't respond. Jisoo continued to take notes where he left off, addressing the long-haired boy without taking his eyes off his notebook.  
  
"You could just tell me now, or I could go ask the hoobaes after school. Either way, I'm bound to run into Soonyoung, Seokmin or Seungkwan sometime so..."

"Seokmin,"

Jeonghan snapped up, stopping abruptly mid-way. He glared at Jisoo for a while, then breathed out as if to suppress an urge to smack Jisoo in the head. "I bought it with Seokmin's money, but only because the kid had some extra change to offer."

Only the scratches Jisoo's pencil against the fresh pages responded to those words, and Jeonghan tried again.  
  
"I didn't take the money from them like you think I did." Jeonghan gritted. "I swear."  
  
Of course, Jeonghan wasn't going to mention that he had merely glanced the three boys' way when Seokmin volunteered to give him everything that was in his pockets as long as Jeonghan promised _not to do anything_ , whatever that meant. Jeonghan almost felt that he was the victim of overgeneralization and stereotyping, just because he tended to hang out with Choi Seungcheol and his gang of friends.  
  
Jisoo turned his head, looking into Jeonghan's eyes for a solid second before nodding.  
  
"Okay," He smiled. "I believe you."

"I don't care if you fucking believe me," Jeonghan scowled, not exactly able to grasp why he was so irritated. "I'm just saying that's what happened, because..."  
  
He trailed off as Jisoo's touch was on his forehead again. The tip of Jisoo's finger felt cool on his hot skin as the boy smoothed out his frown, and Jeonghan kind of lost focus on what he was rambling about, as Jisoo's finger skated down and left him at the peak of his nose.  
  
"That's better." Jisoo said, returning to his notes. "Are you prepared for the English test tonight? I'm going to be at your doorstep six o'clock sharp."  
  
Jeonghan didn't like how Jisoo invaded him in the most unguarded moments and pushed him off balance. The guy was always so composed and undisturbed, while Jeonghan had to put in extra effort to look casual and fight off whatever that lurched his stomach so nauseatingly.  
  
"What do you think?" Jeonghan voiced sarcastically, deliberately laying his head back onto the desk. "Don't bother, I have nothing to feel guilty about. You're the one that decided to tutor me, I didn't ask."

"Yoon Jeonghan,"  
  
Jisoo's voice was low, and Jeonghan suddenly felt a wave of tension around them, the exact chills that he'd been getting for a while now. He stiffened as Jisoo's face came into his view, as Jisoo laid his head in the same position and faced him.  
  
"We're in our last year of high school. What do you plan to do?"

"I'm gonna wing it." Jeonghan smirked. "And see what happens."

"And what if you don't like what happens?"  
  
Jisoo's glasses were pushed against the table, the squished rim making it seem uncomfortable and more importantly, covering Jisoo's left eye. Jeonghan reached out and cautiously pulled onto the glasses. Jisoo didn't seem to mind, rather, he shuffled a bit so that Jeonghan could take it off easily. They stared at each other, and Jeonghan oddly found comfort in knowing that Jisoo could see less better.   
  
"...Stop asking questions."  
  
Jeonghan finally managed. Jisoo attempted to nod with his head still on the desk, a sign that he was willing to take it as an answer for the moment. They fell in silence, watching each other and listening to the clock tick.  
  
"Just one more then."  
  
Jisoo spoke up again.  
  
"What."

"When are you going to answer my question?"

"What the hell, Hong Jisoo, didn't I just tell you not to..."

"Not that."  
  
Jisoo interrupted, and Jeonghan slowly rose back up. It was basically their daily routine, Jisoo reminding him of their incident a month ago and how Jeonghan would say he would tell him tomorrow. _Tomorrow_ went on for thirty days and Jeonghan still hadn't been able to answer the goddamn question.  
  
"You know which one." Jisoo straightened back up as well, looking directly into Jeonghan's eyes.  
  
As Jeonghan opened his mouth to respond, the bell notifying the end of their lunch buzzed. With the squeaking noises of shoes rubbing against the floor, students filed in one after the other, drowning out Jeonghan's unsaid answer.  
  
"Tomorrow." Jeonghan got up, getting ready to leave for his classroom. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

 

  
  
_Will you go out with me?_  
  
Jeonghan still remembered it vividly, the way Jisoo licked his lips after he said those words, the tone of his voice, the flutters of his eyelids, the unexplainable gaze, hell, Jeonghan even remembered what colour sweater Jisoo was wearing on that evening.  
  
_But why?_  Jeonghan moved his bangs out of his sight as he walked along the school building and towards the empty lot. His hair blew all around as the wind cut through it viciously, and Jeonghan traced his finger along the bricks. None of the lines matched up, causing his fingers to move up and down constantly. The blocks were stacked in an unorderly fashion, and they were going to stay that way, hard and stubborn. Like them. Jeonghan and Jisoo had nothing in common. Hong Jisoo was Sebeun High's school president and Yoon Jeonghan was, well, nothing. While Jisoo never left his comfort zone of the school and the library, Jeonghan never settled himself anywhere. Jeonghan was always searching, for what, he himself didn't know, but for anything, anything that would calm his anxiety down.  
  
As Jeonghan reached the empty lot, he saw Seungcheol, Daeho, and Seojin towering over a smaller kid who was presumably a first year. With a lollipop in his mouth, Seungcheol counted a few bills he lured out of the kid. Daeho started to laugh obnoxiously at something Seungcheol said, and Seojin held their victim's bag upside down to see if anything that could intrigue their painfully boring lives came rumbling out. Jeonghan grabbed a basketball that was rolling on the ground nearby (it was undoubtedly Seungcheol's), and thrust it at the tallest boy as hard as he could. It hit Seungcheol right in the back, and roaring a thunder, the man reeled around.  
  
"Who the hell... Yoon Jeonghan!"  
  
Seungcheol's glowering face brightened immediately when his eyes landed on his friend.   
  
"Let the poor kid go, you fucking bastard."  
  
Jeonghan said cynically, catching the ball when Seungcheol threw it back. Seungcheol was wearing a white tee, his uniform shirt and blazer thrown off on the ground, freakishly immune to the chill.  
  
"Babe!" 

Seojin darted over and threw his arms around Jeonghan's shoulder. Chuckling, Jeonghan withstood Seojin's weight for a slight second before he shook the guy off. Daeho took the ball as he high-fived Jeonghan.  
  
"Haven't seen you around lately, where were you?"

"Just," Jeonghan shrugged. "around."  
  
Blatantly ignoring Seungcheol who spread his arms out for a hug with a goofy smile over his face, Jeonghan brushed past him and lowered himself to level the boy's eyes. The young boy was overly frightened, scrunched up to pretect himself, sniffling and trying to grab his things on the ground. Jeonghan's eyes scanned the boy's name plate.   
  
"Lee Chan."  
  
He uttered thoughtlessly. Cowering under Jeonghan's gaze, Chan looked ready to cry, obviously scared out of his wits. Jeonghan picked up the boy's things that were rolling around the ground and handed it to the younger boy.  
  
"Go."  
  
He said to Chan. Watching all of this, Seungcheol ticked his head to the side, and Seojin quickly thrashed the bag at the first year named Chan.  
  
"Here, kiddo. Stock in some money in your pockets next time incase we run into you again, aight?"  
  
Chan nodded furiously, jamming his belongings into his backpack and scurrying to leave. But before he could take a step, Seungcheol put his arm around the boy and took the lollipop out of his mouth.  
  
"Whoa, slow down. Daeho and Seojin are going to assist you out, so that we know you aren't going to disclose anything to anyone and go straight home. Hyungs are nicer than you think, you know."  
  
Then Seungcheol straightened back, lightly pushing the boy to go forward and motioning for the two friends to take him. Jeonghan watched Chan, stuck between Daeho and Seojin who were guffawing over something probably insignificant, get smaller and smaller in his sight until they curved the corner.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
Jeonghan turned around at Seungcheol's playful tone. He was grinning, bouncing the basketball up and down.  
  
"Are you  _that_ broke for money?"  
  
Jeonghan snapped, tucking the blowing strands of his hair behind his ears.  
  
"You know it's a pretty tough world out there, I gotta have my own back."

"Get a job, moron."

"Aw, c'mon." Seungcheol pretended to pout, fixing the ball between his arm and waist. "Don't be so mean when I saved this for you."  
  
He then reached into his pant pocket, holding up two white, stick-like objects. It was after another irritated swap of his fluttering locks from his face, that Jeonghan recognized them to be cigarettes.  
  
"You're an ass."  
  
Jeonghan scowled, already licking his lips.  _Goddamn_ , his mouth was practically watering at the mere sight of them.  
  
"Oh, are you still doing that thing where you're trying to quit?"  
  
Seungcheol asked innocently as his lips formed a smirk.  
  
"Okay then," He pretended to sigh, tucking one of them back in his pocket again. "That's a pleasant treat left for me tonight."  
  
Seungcheol fit one between his lips, flicked a lighter out and inhaled deeply. He looked at Jeonghan, winked, and came over to grin like an idiot again, or just to puff out smokes onto his face and mock him, at least in Jeonghan's eyes.  
  
"It's hard to see you these days." He said, seriousness hinting in his voice. "What's up?"  
  
Jeonghan looked up, fighting the urge to cast Seungcheol's wet bangs that were plastered against his forehead.  
  
"I've been thinking," Jeonghan spoke up after a moment. "We're in our last year of high school. What do you plan to do?"  
  
Seungcheol's brows soared. Under his steady gaze, Jeonghan realized the meaning of his words, and his lashes starting to flit out of consternation. He hadn't mean to ask such a question, because Seungcheol had his reasons and limits, and knowing where Seungcheol was coming from, Jeonghan shouldn't have been the one to ask. It was Hong Jisoo's fault, really, he'd caught the nerd's habit of asking stupid questions. Seungcheol's hand rose to take the cigarette out from his lips. He exhaled, looking far out behind Jeonghan's shoulders. He then laughed. It was a lively kind, a sound that didn't really fit their situation.  
  
"I don't know. But it's still a plan." Seungcheol cocked his head. "I'm going to be leaving this stupid-ass school's protection soon, and I'm sort of half-recruited into Bumjoo hyung's gang."  
  
Jeonghan nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Daeho and Seojin are thinking about it too." Seungcheol said between smoky exhales. "And I've been wondering..."  
  
Another gush of chilly wind struck them at that moment, and Jeonghan's long locks fluttered wildly all around. Jeonghan cussed in annoyance, flicking his hair out of his face in exasperated irritation when Seungcheol burst out laughing.  
  
"You're the one who's refusing to cut it, can't you be a bit nicer to your hair?"  
  
Then he slid in closer, circling his arms around Jeonghan's shoulder. Jeonghan took a step back, startled at Seungcheol's swift motion as if he was going to embrace him. But the other male stopped mid-way, whisking a hairband off his wrist to skillfully gather Jeonghan's hair into a ponytail.  
  
"I told you to carry one around."  
  
He leaned back and grinned. Jeonghan stared, a bit surprised, as Seungcheol took a strand of his hair that got missed in the bond and tucked it behind Jeonghan's ear. The smell of Seungcheol's sweat fused with the smell of his cigarette, the mixture seeming to water his eyes. Jeonghan swallowed, managing a small smirk.  
  
"Fine, I'll think about it."  
  
Seungcheol froze, his eyes widening at Jeonghan's words.  
  
"I know what you were going to say." Jeonghan continued, enjoying Seungcheol's shocked expression a lot more than he should. "Bumjoo hyung's nice, although it looks like he should cut off some of the stuff he's on. Other than that, he's not too bad."  
  
Jeonghan smiled as he slipped a cigarette between his lips. Seungcheol frowned, his hands immediately checking his pockets to find that his last treat went missing.  
  
"How did you-"

"I slipped it out just when you were tying my hair."  
  
Jeonghan made a face, sticking his tongue out at Seungcheol who shook his head in impressed amusement. As Seungcheol brought his cigarette back into his mouth and inhaled, Jeonghan leaned forward so that the butt of their cigarettes met. He waited a second for it to lit, looking downward and revealing his long eyelashes before he parted away. Seungcheol looked visibly disappointed at the separation, yet grinned again when Jeonghan inhaled deeply, looking like he was relieved from all the worries in the world, burning it all within the toxins of the cigarette.

 

  
  
Jeonghan dragged himself home, crossing his fingers that he wouldn't find what he was dreading to find sitting on the steps of his porch. Jeonghan convinced himself that he didn't really believe that Jisoo would be waiting for him through this dreadful evening chill. Although internally, he just didn't want to admit that Jisoo could still be waiting, already having waited for god knows how long. Jisoo was idiotically naive when it came to non-academic aspects of life. Running his hand through his hair habitually, Jeonghan accidentally messed up the ponytail Seungcheol tied for him and ended up yanking it out in annoyance. Jeonghan's phone had long run out of batteries, though he wasn't going to deny that there were plenty of other options for him to take. Jeonghan didn't try to figure out why he refused to notify Jisoo in advance that he wasn't going to be home. It only hurt his head.  
  
Jeonghan raised his head to find the moon full and bright. Another day had passed by, a day which could've been a birthday for someone, a mundane cyclic day for someone else, or a day that could've been someone's very last. Tracing back to how he spent the time, Jeonghan looked down at his rumpled blue uniform and snickered at the still-fresh memory. It was well spent; hanging out at the PC room playing online games with Daeho, laughing at Seojin's pathetic attempt to pick up women on the streets, and eating noodles at the soju stand bought by a reluctant Seungcheol who lost a bet. He had fun, it was just the void in his stomach that he despised when he was left alone at the end of the day to head home. Everything felt empty. His pockets, his head, his heart.  
  
Jeonghan walked along the hill, not knowing what he was anticipating until his house slipped into his view. The old streetlamps that were guiding Jeonghan may have been dim, but the night air was resentfully clear.

Jisoo wasn't there.  
  
Something in which Jeonghan thought was a sigh escaped Jeonghan's lips. He then soon realized that it was chuckle, mixed with a small cuss, and -Jeonghan couldn't believe it as he slapped his hands against his mouth- he was stifling a cry. It was relief that was supposed to take him over, why the fuck was he crying? Jeonghan bit his lips as he suppressed ugly sounds that were starting to slip out from his mouth. He continued to walk forth, clenching his fists and refusing to wipe his eyes. That would be the final act of giving into his feelings and Jeonghan had too much pride for that.  
  
His long locks fluttered in the wind, and this time Jeonghan didn't wave it out of his face. He was glad that there was something that shielded his face from view, storming ahead and leaving the sense of direction to his intuition. _Hong Jisoo wasn't there._ Jeonghan walked faster, as if to be stomping all over on the unchanging fact. It was quite stupid really, because it made perfect sense for someone to go home instead of waiting five hours in the cold for some pathetic classmate who didn't bother a second to send a simple text message.  
  
Jeonghan wasn't sure if he may have heard a series of frantic honking at that moment. A bright flash of light seemed to pool in front of his blurred vision, and Jeonghan was about to turn around when he was suddenly taken by someone's hand that pulled him with unbelievable force. Jeonghan's back hit against the brick wall and as his head arched back from the rebound, he felt a hand wrapping around his head and saving him from slamming it against the wall. Jeonghan's teary eyes widened, seeing a car pass by at a frightening speed with the driver screaming at him through the window. Stunned, Jeonghan continued to stand with his nose buried in someone's collar, until its crisp and familiar scent of fabric softener reached his nose. It was Jisoo's smell, the smell that reminded him of freshly ironed shirts, black-rimmed glasses and pastel-coloured notebooks.  
  
"Jisoo, what-" Jeonghan tried to break free, but Jisoo's hold was firmer than he thought.

"Don't move." Jisoo said, "Just stay."

"Wait, I-"

"Just let me do this if you aren't hurt."

Jeonghan froze, at a loss for words. His heart started to race, gradually beating so fast that he wasn't sure if he'd been walking breathlessly. A part of him was convinced that it was because Jisoo was pulling him in so tightly, but really, there was no other way to explain his face that felt hot against the wind. Jeonghan mindlessly thanked the flickering yellow lights above his head that was presumably allowing him to hide the colour on his face. Jisoo let him go after a moment that seemed like forever.  
  
"What the hell were you doing in the middle of the street at this hour?"  
  
Jisoo spat, something Jeonghan hadn't expected to hear in Jisoo's soft-spoken voice.  
  
"I was going home," Jeonghan sputtered, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for someone who didn't come home way after dark, someone I couldn't reach at all, someone who I had no way of knowing if anything happened to him or not."  
  
Jisoo growled in a manner that was so out of his character, shutting Jeonghan's comprehension down to say anything in defense.  
  
"You were looking for me?" Jeonghan spoke, a bit shocked. "All this time?"  
  
It was then that Jisoo's entire form came into his view. Jeonghan saw Jisoo's wrinkled uniform shirt that was usually perfect without crease, the irredeemable mess of Jisoo's hair, and the worried bags under his deep eyes. Jeonghan's gaze reached down to Jisoo's left hand and he emitted a soft gasp without the other male noticing. Jisoo sighed in agitation and tried to brush down his hair.  
  
"You're right. You told me not to bother, but I was the idiot that came."   
  
Almost looking angry, which Jeonghan had never seen of the reserved boy, Jisoo spun around. Jisoo had merely taken two steps when Jeonghan blocked his path and looked at him steadily in the eyes.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Jeonghan said firmly. "Not with hands like that."  
  
Jisoo looked down at his hand, obviously not having noticed how bloody and tattered it was. It was undoubtedly scratched from the brick wall when he protected Jeonghan's head from it, and Jisoo's face cringed as if he'd just become aware of the stinging pain.

"Here, come."

Jeonghan cautiously grabbed Jisoo by the other arm and led them up the path again.

 

  
  
  
  
Jeonghan's house was empty and looking forlorn, just as always. Throwing his keys onto his bare dining table, Jeonghan turned on the lights. Seeing Jisoo under proper lights was even a more priceless sight.  
  
"You should see yourself right now. I'd never have imagined  _the_  Hong Jisoo to look like this."  
  
Jeonghan remarked, rummaging through his living room drawer that rarely got opened. In the middle of looking for something that at least resembled a first-aid kit, Jeonghan looked back when he didn't get a reply. Jisoo was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes fixed onto his face. Feeling a wave of heat rushing to his face again, Jeonghan cleared his throat.

"You can sit down, you know."

Jisoo shuffled to sit down on his couch, looking around the barren walls and drawing his eyes to land on Jeonghan again. Pretending to be unaware of the piercing stare on his back, Jeonghan grabbed what looked like a general ointment for scrapes and cuts. He also searched every single drawer in his house to look for bandages, but to his dismay didn't find any, not that he really expected to. As Jeonghan sighed and plopped himself down in front of the patient on the couch, Jisoo finally took his eyes off from Jeonghan's face and frowned when he saw the ointment.

"I don't need that, I just have to wash the blood off and it'll be fine..."

"Silence," Jeonghan cut him off as he dabbed at the wound with a wet towel. "It would suck if it left a scar, and I can't bear you using that against me."

Jisoo fell silent, and Jeonghan pretended to be completely occupied with his bloody hand. Ignoring how bright and exposed his face must be, Jeonghan continued to treat the wound on Jisoo's hand, trying persuade himself that Jisoo wasn't scrutinizing his every move. He smeared the ointment as carefully as he could, doing his best to suppress an urge to look up whenever Jisoo flinched at the pain. Jisoo's hand was all washed up and treated, but it didn't look finished in Jeonghan's eyes. As Jisoo silently watched him, Jeonghan fell in thought for a while. Then after a bit of hesitation, he yanked off the blue uniform tie from his neck and wrapped it around Jisoo's hand as if it were a bandage.

"There."

Jeonghan cried in satisfaction at his poor try on Jisoo's hand. He unconsciously grinned and lifted his head, startled to find Jisoo's face so close. He'd been so focused on treating Jisoo's hand that he had long-forgotten, but the realization that  _Jisoo was staring_  struck again, and it was doing everything but anything healthy to his heart. Jisoo suddenly moved, almost scaring Jeonghan to death, stretching out his good hand. Confused, Jeonghan peered down at the hand and Jisoo simply nudged his chin.  
  
"Your hand."

Jeonghan complied and gave him his hand, still puzzled. Jisoo brought Jeonghan's hand to his nose, sharply looking at the long-haired boy when he sniffed something he didn't like.

"I thought you quit."

Having internalized what Jisoo was doing, Jeonghan quickly retreated his hand.

"I did!" He exclaimed, rubbing his hands as if the act could rub off the bitter tobacco smell. "Today was really unavoidable though, I really haven't smoked in a while..."

Jisoo looked skeptical, and Jeonghan's shoulders dropped. A long effort of hard work seemed like it was going to betray him for one little mistake. 

"I swear."

Jeonghan said limply, and Jisoo took Jeonghan's hand again.

"Can't you listen to me for once?" Jisoo said, his words accompanied with a sigh. He tilted his head to meet Jeonghan's gaze. "You'll thank me in the long run."

"I know, I know." Jeonghan grumbled. "I've heard far too much from you how cigarrettes rot my lungs and I'll die from this and that..."

"There's another reason," Jisoo interrupted, and Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"What, another type of cancer? Or..."

Jisoo suddenly reached for Jeonghan's hand and pulled him in. Jeonghan unintentionally fell frontwards, landing on top of Jisoo's knees. Jeonghan's words trailed off, his words stifling back inside his throat when he realized that their lips were just centimeters away from each other. Jeonghan froze, staring wide-eyed. His heart began to pound against his chest so loudly that it seemed to reverberate his entire house. It was the only noise he could hear, all of his other senses numbed as if the world stopped around them. It really did seem to, until Jisoo opened his mouth.

"You don't want our first kiss to taste like cigarettes, do you?"

He spoke softly, his breath tickling against Jeonghan's lips.

Jeonghan found himself shaking his head. Jisoo laughed softly, and Jeonghan remained unmoving, too scared to move incase their lips brushed against each other. With a smile still glinting at his lips, Jisoo leaned in.

"Will you go out with me?"

With barely any space in between them, Jeonghan heard Jisoo whisper.

"Tomorrow. I'll tell you tomorrow."

Jeonghan answered in a breath, and elevated himself to kiss Hong Jisoo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. It ended up being a lot longer than I initially planned it to be, and I hope you guys enjoy every bits of it! 
> 
> +) Special thank you to @peachperfect for her wonderful comments, poster, and the boost of motivation!

Soonyoung and Seungkwan were having a very peculiar morning. As prioritized students with duties to check students' uniforms at the gate, they had arrived to school early, only to find their infamous senior Yoon Jeonghan waiting for them to open the school doors. If that wasn't the worst part, Jeonghan looked very out of it - _finally gone haywire_ , Soonyoung whispered- mumbling to himself and pulling on his long hair from time to time. Soonyoung side-glanced Seungkwan, clearly questioning the unusual situation at hand, only to receive a shrug of shoulders from Seungkwan who seemed just as confused as he was.  
  
Of course, they had no way of knowing what kind of crisis Jeonghan was going through. Jeonghan swept his hand over his face as he recounted the events of the night before. Jisoo had slept over at his house last night, refusing Jeonghan's offer of giving him the bed and sleeping on the floor, just below his bed. It only left Jeonghan to spend the entire night open-eyed and staring at the ceiling, listening to Jisoo's soft rhythmical breaths. Jeonghan didn’t believe that he could possibly face him in the morning. It was exactly why Jeonghan had slipped out of the house prior to the bell, which was probably a historic event worth marking.  
  
If Jeonghan could describe this situation in his own metaphor, it was like waking up to face a gush of memory from a party that got him drunk to the point of blackout. He wasn't entirely proud of having experienced such situations countless of times to compare it to, but he was glad he did, because it was exactly how it felt. Jeonghan didn’t know how to deal with the aftermath. Trying to shake off a state of false drunkenness called _in-the-heat-of-the-moment_ or _sentimental-night-atmosphere_ was the worst kind of hangover.

What was even worse was that Jeonghan still had the nerve this morning to change the bandaging of Jisoo's hand before came for school. Even he himself of a birdbrain knew that leaving the wound would only make it worse, and Jeonghan had settled for the tie that Jisoo had folded neatly by his pillow. It wasn’t an easy task, as his heart had shriveled up to the size of a tiniest raisin every time Jisoo shifted in his sleep, but Jeonghan had mustered all the strength he had in him in order to not look at, or think about, Jisoo's lips that were right in front of his eyes. The very lips that he'd kissed.  
  
Jeonghan's internal scream somehow slipped between his lips at that moment, scaring Soonyoung who was just about to turn the keys. As the gates creaked open with the nervous workings of Soonyoung's hand, Jeonghan mumbled a quiet thanks and quickly brushed past the two younger students to stroll inside.  
  
"H-Have a nice day, sunbaenim."  
  
Seungkwan sputtered, his eyes widening in surprise when Jeonghan stopped in his tracks. Ignorance was what they were used to, not the abrupt twirl that Jeonghan responded with. Seungkwan's eyes blinked when they met the older student's, the sucking noise of air getting trapped in his throat disturbing Jeonghan as he instantly broke off the eye contact. Seungkwan bit his nails, looking like he regretted his actions while Soonyoung inconspicuously (but still obvious in Jeonghan's eyes) nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"Am I that scary?"  
  
Jeonghan asked numbly, a little thankful that he was getting a break from all the Hong Jisoo thoughts that refused to cut him any slack.  
  
"S-Scary?!" Soonyoung suddenly exclaimed, making Jeonghan jump in his spot. "O-of course not! You're like the nicest person around, why would anyone think that you're scary?!"

"That's right! We're not scared of you!"  
  
Seungkwan added, a somewhat unsuccessful assist. Jeonghan's brows soared.  
  
"Because, you’re not saying anything about the hoodie I’m wearing underneath my blazer.” Jeonghan reasoned. “Shouldn’t you be writing my name in your notepad or give me demerits or something?”

"Uh,"

Soonyoung choked, not having expected Jeonghan to actually know that there were rules around, or the reason behind their existence. A look of exasperation spreading on his face, Soonyoung looked to Seungkwan for help.

“Well, sunbaenim,”

Thankfully, Seungkwan came to his rescue.

"Y-You look amazing right now and it would be a shame if our school missed seeing you like that. I’m positively sure you can pass looking like that."  
  
It was obvious that Seungkwan was desperate to look serious and legitimate, and Jeonghan almost laughed out loud. He reached into his pockets, grabbed a few bills and walked over to the younger students.  
  
"Here. Let Seokmin know I appreciated it yesterday."  
  
Jeonghan handed him the cash. Seungkwan merely blinked, nodding wordlessly. Trying to ignore the evident shock on the younger male's face, Jeonghan turned to Soonyoung.  
  
"Oh, and you might see Hong Jisoo come to school today without a tie. You know the guy, the nerdy school president? Do me a favour and just let him pass too, will you?"

Jeonghan smiled, cocking his head to the side.

“He probably won’t look as amazing as I do, but still, I'd say he’s decent to pass, don’t you?”  
  
Mirroring Seungkwan, Soonyoung’s head bobbed up and down.  
  
"Thanks." Jeonghan waved, turning around again. "See you guys around."  
  
With that Jeonghan left the two standing in front of the gates, looking absolutely confused until Seungkwan's squeal that he'd touched _the_ Yoon Jeonghan's hand shattered the morning silence.

 

  
  
  
  
  
Jeonghan hadn't seen Jisoo all day, which meant that his plan wasn’t failing him for once. Although, to be more accurate, it would be fair to say that _Jisoo_ hadn't seen _Jeonghan_ watch him arrive to school as the he peeped through the windows of the second floor, to see Seungkwan and Soonyoung practically usher Jisoo through the gates and into the school building.

His phone vibrated again for the hundredth time that day, probably notifying him of a text sent from Jisoo asking why he’d left so early. And for the hundredth time that day, Jeonghan reluctantly granted a glance at the phone screen. Yet for the first time, he straightened up from his desk, his brain snapping into clear perception when he saw an unexpected name flash across the screen. His hand fumbled over his phone, and Jeonghan's eyes widened as he read the text message sent by Seojin.  
  
He bolted up, the chair screeching a disconcerting note as it scraped against the floor. The teacher's monotonous voice stopped as all heads turned towards Jeonghan. She yelled his name as Jeonghan made his way out of the classroom, but Jeonghan ignored her. To be exact, he didn't hear her. Jeonghan darted out and ran down the hallway, his locks fluttering in the air and blurring his view.  
  
_2:13 dude seungcheol's in danger_  
_2:13 those bastards from that gongjin high or whatever fucking sprang at the chance_  
_2:13 daeho's getting bumjoo hyung but seungcheol's outnumbered hes alone for goddamn sake_  
_2:14 he said not to let u know but i think it's pretty serious man u need go find him_  
  
Jeonghan cussed under his breath as the words floated in front of his eyes. Those consecutive texts were enough to let Jeonghan's heart plummet, and Jeonghan darted as fast as he could down the stairs and out of the building. The guys from Gongjin High School held a long overdue grudge against Seungcheol, and ganging up on him out of the blue probably meant that it wasn't spontaneous but meticulously planned. Like finding it an opportunity when Seojin and Daeho were sent of out of town. And they must've noticed that Jeonghan was never around much anymore.  
  
Jeonghan ran, leaving his sense of direction to his intuition. He hadn't even noticed who he bumped into while running, breathing out a heavy sorry as he found balance and started to run again. The faltered boy stared, a little confused as he rubbed his shoulders. He noticed a fallen device on the ground and stared after Jeonghan who quickly disappeared out of his sight. Following his gaze was an abandoned construction site, a questionable place for anyone to be running to in the middle of the day.

 

 

 

  
  
Jeonghan skidded to a stop, his face dark with the fear looming over his head. Over the groaning bodies on the ground, he could make out three people standing. Seungcheol was among the standing silhouettes. Jeonghan finally breathed, the constricting knot in his stomach coming loose with relief. As the two started to move towards Seungcheol, Jeonghan mustered all the air he had in him and screamed.  
  
"Man up and wait until the game gets even, you fucking bastards!"  
  
The two guys in black uniforms turned around, scowling immediately when they spotted Jeonghan walking over.  
  
"This is fucking low, for seven wimps to gang up on one guy."  
  
Jeonghan spat and planted his feet next to Seungcheol, taking off his blazer and throwing it on the ground.  
  
"Although," Jeonghan glanced at his friend beside him and smirked as if to be impressed. "Beats me how you still couldn't manage to take this knucklehead down."

Seungcheol’s brows creased visibly, clearly not having expected Jeonghan to show up.

"I'm going to fucking kill Lee Seojin."  
  
Seungcheol wiped a mixture of sweat and blood off from his face, grumbling under his breath just enough for Jeonghan to hear.

One of the guys charged towards Jeonghan at that momenet, provoked by the male's triggering words. Jeonghan dodged to the side to avoid the blow, throwing his fist in the perfect angle to sock him squarely in the jaws. Jeonghan didn't remember the last time he got involved in a fight, but it felt fresh, almost exciting and unnerving at the same time. He was never much of a good fighter, Jeonghan would admit to that, but he'd seen enough to pick up a few tips from hanging around Seungcheol and his friends. Seeing Seungcheol entangle himself with the other guy in the corner of his eyes, Jeonghan used his teeth to yank the hairband off his wrist and gather his hair into a ponytail. His body swiftly arched left as he aimed for the guy's abdomen. Unfortunately, that was when his inexperienced instincts kicked in. Contrary to Jeonghan’s expectation, the guy dodged, throwing Jeonghan off guard. It was too late by the time Jeonghan noticed his fist speeding towards him from the other side. _Shit_ , Jeonghan closed his eyes, clenching his teeth so that he wouldn't chew on his own tongue like an idiot when the blow came. He waited for the anticipated pain to strike him in the face, when in fact, it didn’t. Jeonghan opened his eyes and saw Seungcheol's hands blocking his opponent’s arm, just inches away from his face.  
  
"Don't touch him."  
  
Seungcheol’s voice was distorted between gritted teeth, his eyes flashing at the guy facing him. Pushing him off with immense strength, Seungcheol kicked him in the sides, the force whipping his body around. The enemy faltered back, tripping over one of the lying bodies on the ground. Seungcheol turned to face the other one standing up.  
  
"You lay a finger on him and you die. Got it?"  
  
Jeonghan could only describe the situation after that as utter chaos. Most of the guys on the ground started getting up again, jumping on Seungcheol like wild animals while Jeonghan tried to occupy some of them with himself.

By the time Jeonghan realized that he actually felt a pang of pain, he had one of them pinned down on the ground, his knees pushing down on his opponent’s chest. It seemed to be effective for a few seconds, but the guy easily slipped out of Jeonghan’s grasp and pushed him off with force. Jeonghan tumbled back, his palms scratching against the rough concrete ground. It hurt, like his skin was being jabbed with a pocket of needles, but Jeonghan helped himself up, glaring at the guy approaching him. If Seungcheol was going to busy himself with several others here, Jeonghan was determined to keep this one and not let go. He punched, kicked, and pushed, lunging his body at the other male for what felt like forever, receiving a double of his blow in return.

"I said don't fucking touch him!"  
  
Jeonghan suddenly heard Seungcheol roar in the background. Before he knew it, Seungcheol had swiftly intruded before Jeonghan and his attacker, skillfully knocking the guy to the ground. This time the boy remained down, groaning and defeated. Jeonghan then realized that the hostile hollers and friction of punches that had once filled the air was gone. It was still, all around them, and they, or more like Seungcheol alone, had actually won.  
  
Brushing escaped locks of hair out of his face, Jeonghan saw Seungcheol’s chest rise up and down. Scanning for any sudden movement, Seungcheol continued to hold Jeonghan behind him until he could release the overdue air in his lungs.

"Fuck," Seungcheol seethed when he faced Jeonghan. "Your face, its..."

“I’m fine.” Jeonghan said briskly. “I suggest you look at your own pathetic face before commenting on mine."

As if he couldn’t feel the trickle of blood from his own sideburns, Seungcheol ignored Jeonghan’s comment and examined his friend’s face, looking angrier than he did seconds before.

“Look, I’m okay.”

Jeonghan said with more emphasis this time, his expression failing him when he scowled slightly. His jaws actually hurt like hell.

"Goddammit."  
  
Seungcheol cussed, oblivious to his own busted lips. Seungcheol may have beaten those guys, but that didn't mean he was invincible. He was hurt, visibly, and it was evident that Seungcheol needed to get to a hospital fast. Only, Seungcheol was oblivious when it came to matters concerning himself.

"There's a reason when I don't call you up."  
  
Seungcheol said harshly, anger rushing back to him as Jeonghan's bruised face came into his view again.  
  
"And there's a reason when I still come."  
  
Jeonghan replied just as firmly, brushing his sticky hair off from his forehead. There was a moment of silence as Seungcheol's gaze lingered on Jeonghan. The tension Jeonghan felt between them was familiar but never touched upon, like the time they met at the court behind their school.

“You were alone.”

Jeonghan finally broke the silence. With a whiff of Seungcheol’s smirk, the tension was gone.  
  
"Worried about your oppa, I see."

Seungcheol laughed and playfully jabbed Jeonghan in the ribs.

"I'm flattered, Jeonghan."  
  
Jeonghan yelped, the place where his opponent kicked him throbbing all over again, the pain piercing through his bones.

"Fuck off, I came to see your ass get kicked." Jeonghan muttered, "But then again, I'm the only one who can kick your ass, so…"  
  
Jeonghan trailed off at that moment, his eyes widening over the other male's shoulder. Seungcheol's mischievous smile faltered.  
  
"What’s wrong? Are you hurt or-"

"Choi Seungcheol," Jeonghan interrupted him, causing Seungcheol to turn around and see what Jeonghan was looking at.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to piss them off so much?"  
  
Jeonghan groaned between clenched teeth, hearing Seungcehol's _ah fuck_ , drift lowly from his side. Another gang of boys in Gongjin High School uniform appeared, approaching them from the front and slowly attempting to surround them.  

"I don't even remember to be honest," Seungcheol found the luxury to reply. "But did Seojin mention anything about joining us?"

"No. He's in Busan, idiot. But I'm pretty sure Daeho's getting Bumjoo hyung right now."  
  
Seungcheol's expression slightly shifted at Jeonghan’s words. Then he suddenly turned, grabbing Jeonghan's shoulder and looking steadily into his eyes.  
  
"There's no way we can win this."

"You're not helping, Seungcheol."

Jeonghan started, a bit irritated and anxious. But Seungcheol cut him off before he could finish.

"So when I count to three, we run left, got it?"

"Running? That's our plan?!"  
  
Jeonghan cried out, but Seungcheol had already begun to count. When he heard Seungcheol whisper _three_ Jeonghan reeled to his left, darting as fast as his feet could take him. It was only moments later that Jeonghan realized he was alone, and Seungcheol’s intentions clonked down like an anvil on top of his head. Telling Jeonghan to go left, Seungcheol had run in the other direction. Knowing that _he_ was their target and not Jeonghan, Seungcheol had maneuvered him to safety, taking all those guys to trail behind him at the same time.

Jeonghan’s legs tottered as his body slowed down, a hollow laugh escaping from his lips.  
  
That was low. That was just so fucking low of Choi Seungcheol to do, and Jeonghan turned, watching the mass disappear before his eyes. Jeonghand stood there, unmoving, staring into the distance meaninglessly for god knows how long. It was only when a van peeled in front of him that Jeonghan realized how furious he was. He felt a rush of rage just blow up in his head, heat palpably radiating from the surface of his face. Daeho's head popped out from the passenger seat window.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
He urged, a little panic-stricken. Jeonghan pointed in the other direction before bowing towards Bumjoo, who was sitting in the driver's seat. Bumjoo nodded, motioning for Jeonghan to get in, but Jeonghan knew it was only going to worsen the situation, especially since it was clear that Seungcheol didn't want him there. Even unconsciously, Jeonghan wasn't going to mention the blow on his ego. Jeonghan shook his head.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later then." Daeho nodded, taking Jeonghan's refusal to be from being shaken up from the fight. "Don't worry so much, I'll text you if we find him."  
  
The van screeched away, and Jeonghan started walking to nowhere in particular.  
  
Jeonghan knew Seungcheol meant well, but this was a new way to make him feel useless, to know that he couldn’t be of any help. He felt so stupid to have come running, only to become a bothersome presence that Seungcheol had to clever his way out and get rid. Jeonghan had always known it, kind of felt it, which was why he drifted apart from the gang, only to meet Jisoo who only confused him even more. At the end of the day he was always alone, and that was how Jeonghan had always known he didn't belong anywhere.

 _Fuck_ , Jeonghan curled his fists, his knuckles turning white. It felt like shit to be reminded.  
  
At this point Jeonghan hoped that Seungcheol would get caught and get his ass kicked, but reality was too crappy to let that happen. Jeonghan reached for his phone in his pocket, his feet halting for a second as he realized that the mobile was gone. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“Fucking great.”

Jeonghan groaned. He kicked the gravel on the street, the dust storming up to stain his pants. He was in no mood to trace back his steps to go looking for his tiny black device, nor was he planning to go back to school where he might possibly have to face Jisoo and his questionable decisions.  
  
Blowing a strand of hair out of his face, Jeonghan diverted to his right. If he was going to skip class, he might as well make it worthwhile.

 

 

 

 

It had been five hours since Jeonghan started to achieve continuous victory over faceless opponents online, yet Jeonghan still couldn't believe he felt like the least significant person in the world. The fact that he was shoved into a sticky cubicle with half-eaten ramen bowls wasn’t elevating his mood either and Jeonghan stood up, feeling too old now to share the PC room with ten-year olds. Shuffling down the stairs and tugging on to his sweater, Jeonghan stopped by the steps as he watched the dark streets before his eyes.  
  
Another day, another night, another nothingness.

Jeonghan wanted to kick himself because now it was _really_ too late to go searching for his phone. Nonetheless, his feet still led him in the direction of the construction site. Jeonghan was most definitely _not_ going to call his mother and be the one initiating a conversation in months, just because he’d stupidly lost a phone and needed more money. Jeonghan pulled up his hoodie, hiding his face before he stepped out onto the glumly lit streets.

Seungcheol was probably fine, judging by the fact he wasn't frantically sought by Daeho who would've found him hours ago if he'd really wanted to. It was something else that tugged the bottom of his heart, and Jeonghan desperately wished Jisoo wouldn't be out looking for him again. But then again, Jeonghan didn't know what he wanted.  
  
Trudging into a shortcut that guided him to his school, Jeonghan curved a corner when some guys bumped into him. They crashed into his shoulders hard, and Jeonghan would’ve fallen flat on his face if it weren’t for his reflexes that were triggered to be alert today. Jeonghan's brows creased, not because of the slight pain, but more so the irritation. Two guys continued their way until Jeonghan reeled around in annoyance.  
  
"Hey, a simple sorry gonna hurt your ass?"  
  
He shouted, causing the two men to turn back.  
  
"Are you talking to me?"  
  
One of them in a green windbreaker snickered, his brows quirking in a playful manner as his eyes scanned Jeonghan from head to toe. They sauntered back, nearing Jeonghan from both sides.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie."

The other man wearing a baseball cap leaned in, his hands slowly crawling up Jeonghan’s hoodie and pulling it down.

“Aren’t you a pretty face, hiding under there?”  
  
Jeonghan lashed him off in irritation, not in the mood to play along.

“A simple apology is all I asked for, do it properly.”

The man ignored him, his friend cackling beside him.

“You lost, hon? Want to tell me how you ripped those pretty lips of yours?”

By this time, Jeonghan knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere. He tried to shrug him off and turn around when the man pulled him back by his wrists, clasping his arms around Jeonghan’s shoulders. A quick gasp escaped between Jeonghan’s lips, a fizz of pain shocking his nerves from the bruise created before.

“I can help you find your way back home, sweetie. Just come with us.”

The man grinned under his cap, revealing his set of white teeth and importantly, Jeonghan’s fear. The guy in the windbreaker snickered and searched their surroundings, cocking his head to the side and motioning the other man to go somewhere with no observers.

“Let go of me, you bastards.”

Jeonghan tried to squirm out of the man’s grip, kicking the shins of the man wearing the windbreaker when he tried to grab Jeonghan still. Jeonghan managed to elbow the other male in the chest and break free.

“Here, go pick up some hookers on the way,” Jeonghan fished out some cash from his pockets and threw it into the man’s face. “You won’t need much to convince someone your level.”

The man’s expression distorted and transformed evidently, his face reddening at Jeonghan’s words.

“What did you just say?”

He growled, his posture and attitude changing immediately as he took a step closer.

“I said,”

Jeonghan spat, mouthing the words with deliberate enunciation.

“Fuck. Off.”

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan couldn’t really tell what was happening, only that he was just hurling his body at any form of shape that seemed to move towards him. Jeonghan gasped as someone grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall, his back crashing against the solid stone. Barely supporting himself on his feet, Jeonghan glared at the two men in front of him. Suppressed screams drifted from Jeonghan’s lips as he charged towards them again, only to receive a kick to his stomach. He was obviously in luck today, Jeonghan thought, as he threw his fist at the man in front of him, his swollen eyes disallowing him to see exactly where. Jeonghan hadn’t felt this good about himself in a long time. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t breathing properly or that he could barely see through the blur and the bump over his eyelids. His entire body throbbed and Jeonghan could taste the bitter rustiness of blood in his mouth. Yet Jeonghan was content, because he had the freedom of letting his frustration out, even having the advantage of these men striking any kind of sense and consciousness away when they found a chance to crawl back.

It wasn’t until when Jeonghan smacked something off of someone’s face and stepped over it that the two men abruptly stopped. His feet made an unnatural crunching sound, feeling odd under his feet as if he stepped on something that shouldn’t have been stepped on. Jeonghan stared down, somehow able to make out the object as a pair of glasses under the dim street lights. Or at least what used to be glasses, before he snapped it into two pieces. They were square and black-rimmed, like the kind that Jisoo wore.

Jeonghan lifted his head. Through the help of his squinting eyes he saw Jisoo standing there, his hair a bit tattered and missing his glasses that were usually perched on top of his nose-bridge. With one hand still wrapped ridiculously in their school uniform tie, Jisoo stared back at Jeonghan without a clear expression.

“Who the hell are you?”

The man with the baseball cap shouted. Jisoo slowly walked over and calmly picked up the broken pieces of his glasses.

“I’m a student here.”

Jisoo pointed to the wall. It was then that Jeonghan realized that they’ve been fighting right outside of his school, on the very road that he ran down when Jeonghan split from his class.

“And you two _grown-ups_ are picking on my classmate because?”

Jisoo questioned, deliberately validating them as the attackers and themselves, the victims (which in Jisoo’s case, was very much the case). Aggravated by Jisoo’s accusation, the man in the windbreaker clenched his fists. He began to move, and Jeonghan unconsciously took a step back when Jisoo continued.

“You do realize that this is a school zone and that’s a camera.”

He said without flinching a muscle, nudging his chin towards an object that rested on top of the stone wall. The two men’s heads whipped towards it, a look of shock flitting across their faces. Jisoo was nonchalant.

“Oh please, do continue to stare and gawk at it because it would be easier for us that way later on.”

A small red light blinked. The two men, including Jeonghan, recoiled instantly, obviously never having imagined of a camera watching them from above. Jeonghan stared at Jisoo, a bit dumbstruck as his friend continued to gaze at the two aggressors, collected and poised. _No wonder he’s the school president_ , Jeonghan thought mindlessly. And apparently their school knew what they were doing. After exchanging a glance, the two men started to back away, eventually leaving Jeonghan and Jisoo to themselves.

Silence fell, the stillness building up a string of dread inside Jeonghan. Staring at the back of Jisoo’s head, Jeonghan breathed in, a sudden wave of pain suddenly relieving his tension and making him yell.

“Shit! Fuck, that hurts.”

Jeonghan hissed and Jisoo turned around to face him.

“Why can’t we ever start our dates normally?”

Jisoo spoke up, making Jeonghan to suck in a breath of shock and worsening the pain.

“Shut up,”

Jeonghan scowled as he curled his body inwards, covering his stomach or lungs or wherever part it was that his hands were trying to massage.

“How the hell did you know that I was here?”

Jisoo plugged his hands inside his pockets and held something out. It was Jeonghan’s phone, and Jisoo opened his mouth as the long-haired boy blinked in surprise.

“A first year named Lee Chan gave it to me.” Jisoo explained, rubbing his face drily. “He said he saw you skipping class, although he did mention that it didn’t look like you were doing it for fun, and that you dropped it when you bumped into him.”

Jisoo drew his hands back, pulling it out of Jeonghan’s reach when he tried to retrieve it.

“I figured you would come back here to look for it.”  

“Well, congratulations genius.” Jeonghan snapped, straightening up and looking at Jisoo in the eyes. “You were right. But then again, you’re always right, aren’t you?”

When Jisoo didn’t respond, Jeonghan tried to brush past him, a small cuss escaping between his lips from embarrassment, mortification, he wasn’t really sure what. Jisoo stepped in front of him, his eyebrows a little scrunched up from narrowing his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

By the sound of Jisoo’s apprehensive tone, Jeonghan wasn’t sure if the other male was referring to his current state or to the aftershock of what happened between them. Jeonghan sighed, threading his fingers through his hair. His locks were stuck together in clumps of sweat and blood, and silently screaming from disgust, Jeonghan quickly hid his face (which he assumed looked disastrous) under his hoodie. He wasn’t _mad_ per se, but he wasn’t particularly thrilled about Jisoo seeing him like this. Compared to Jisoo who was always sharp, proper and decent at any time of the day, Jeonghan was anything but close.

“What does it look like, Jisoo.”

“I don’t know. You keep avoiding me.”

Jeonghan froze, his gaze lingering on Jisoo’s lips for a short second before looking away.

“Jisoo, what happened yesterday, that was…”

“And I can’t really see right now.”

Jisoo interrupted, holding up his glasses that were wrecked beyond repair. Jeonghan then realized that Jisoo _literally_ couldn’t _see_ him clearly, because it was none other than he, who had accidentally stepped on Jisoo’s second pair of eyes.

“Oh god, fuck, I’m didn’t mean to do that-” Jeonghan started to sputter, his face flushing bright red and evident, even under the lack of light. “I’ll buy a new pair for you right now. Fuck, are they even open at this hour?”

Jisoo shook his head. Jeonghan noticed that Jisoo looked slightly different without glasses, a bit younger, less uptight maybe. And somehow more handsome, because apparently that was possible.

“It’s alright, I’m not completely blind.” Jisoo crinkled his nose, trying to win over his poor sight. “Besides, I don’t think you can walk into any public place looking like that right now.”

“I thought you couldn’t see.” Jeonghan huffed skeptically, pulling the strings on his hoodie to shield his cuts and scrapes even further. “I didn’t get destroyed as you think I did, you know.”

“I can see enough, Jeonghan. And there’s no way you’re going home where there isn’t a single roll of decent bandages to do a tie’s work.”

Jisoo deadpanned, holding up his hand that was wrapped ridiculously in his tie. Jeonghan was about to retort briskly when his eyes widened, having understood what Jisoo was implying. Jisoo wanted Jeonghan to come over to his house. Something lurched in his stomach, this time not as painful as if someone kicked him there, but equally nauseating.

“But,” Jeonghan paused, a look of trepidation veiling over eyes. “…What about your parents?”

He asked quietly. Knowing what kind of person Jisoo was, Jeonghan knew that there was no way Jisoo’s parents were going to tolerate their son hanging out with someone like him. Jisoo chuckled faintly, quickly wiping it off his face before Jeonghan could see.

“They’re not home for three days.” He reassured him. “They had to go to this MT, you know, those bonding-trips? Yeah, they had to participate in that.”

That got Jeonghan to shuffle his feet next to Jisoo, both heading in the same direction towards Jisoo’s house. Muffled grunts disturbed the stillness of the night every time a spark of pain travelled up Jeonghan’s nerves from his legs and arms. It was especially loud when Jeonghan accidentally brushed the side of his mouth with his tongue, but to Jeonghan’s surprise, Jisoo didn’t ask any questions. It was probably taking the guy immense strength to be holding them back, and Jeonghan would’ve laughed out loud if it wasn’t for the cut on his lips that would open and start bleeding again if he did.

“Hong Jisoo.”

“Yeah?”

“Your parents involved in community service stuff?”

“Kind of.”

Jisoo answered. He added quietly after a small happening of Jeonghan tripping over his own clumsy steps.

“It’s for church.”

Jeonghan stopped to lean against the stone wall, to support his body from crumbling down in laughter. He had never laughed so hard in his life, because Jisoo was just so perfect, so different from him yet somehow predictable, probably because Jisoo had everything Jeonghan had always wished for, envied and wanted in his life. It could’ve been so easy for Jeonghan to hate his classmate like he thought he did, but really, it was _Jisoo_ , and his shy chuckle alone was enough for Jeonghan to ignore the sharp sting and the re-opened wound on his lips.

 

 

 

 

Jisoo was standing by the stove in the kitchen when Jeonghan came out of the showers, his long hair dripping wet and smelling of strawberry shampoo. Jeonghan cleared his throat to get Jisoo’s attention, in which he awkwardly had to do three times to succeed. Jisoo spun around, the corners of his mouth quirking up a little when he saw Jeonghan dressed in his comfy clothes.

“Uh, thanks.”

Jeonghan pulled down on his white box tee that he presumed it belonged to Jisoo. Jisoo didn’t say, but they smelled of him anyways. Like fabric softener.

“You’re welcome.” Jisoo smiled, turning back around. “Make yourself at home. The first-aid kit is on the table.”

Disdaining the white box on the kitchen table, Jeonghan made his way through the kitchen to where Jisoo was standing. He found Jisoo staring down at a pot of boiling water.

“What are you making?”

“Instant ramen. I assumed you’d be hungry after a long day.”

Jeonghan frowned.

“I can’t eat that, my mouth is all sore. It’ll hurt like fuck.”

“Oh.” Jisoo blinked, looking genuinely dumbfounded. He looked up, blinking into Jeonghan’s face. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.”

Jeonghan watched as Jisoo fidgeted uneasily, rolling his eyes around the kitchen as if to think of something.

“How’s tea? Soup? Congee?”

Jeonghan shook his head, seeing Jisoo’s face fall.

“Alright, let’s just take care of your face before it leaves a scar.”

Jisoo said instead, turning off the stove and planting both of his hands on Jeonghan’s arms. He spun Jeonghan around, guiding him to the table and pushing him down onto a chair of their kitchen table. Jisoo sat in front of him and opened the first-aid kit. Jeonghan sat still, compliant, observing Jisoo struggle with the supplies under his difficult situation. Jisoo’s injured hand was still like how Jeonghan left it in the morning.

“Here, I’ll do it.”

Jeonghan said, in which Jisoo completely ignored as he tried to uncap an ointment. Giving up on trying to convince the determined male, Jeonghan looked inside the kit to get something for himself when his eyes rounded in surprise.

“You have all this stuff and you still left your hand like that?”

Jeonghan asked incredulously, looking at all the various supplies that were stacked in every compartment. Jisoo shrugged, finally the cap coming off the tube and rolling onto the floor.

“Why not,” He looked up, meeting Jeonghan’s eyes. “You did it for me.”

Stiffening in his seat instantly, Jeonghan could feel his temperature rise under Jisoo’s white tee. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Jeonghan wanted to ask, but the words stayed stuck in his throat, because his consciousness still had the sensibility to repress them from jumping out of his throat. Jisoo used his elbow to squeeze the tube, the white creamy substance coming onto the tip of Jisoo’s lean fingers. Jisoo leaned forward to examine Jeonghan’s face and Jeonghan unconsciously slid backwards, his back hitting the backboard of his chair.

“Jeonghan,”

Jisoo spoke up suddenly but softly, making Jeonghan flinch. Jeonghan could practically hear his awkward posture creak every time he moved. Jisoo came closer.

“Stop moving. I can’t see, remember?”

Then as if to get rid of the distance that Jeonghan managed between them, Jisoo leaned even further in, pretending not to notice the panic in Jeonghan’s large eyes. When Jisoo’s finger touched the corner of his mouth to apply the ointment, Jeonghan involuntarily shivered. The cream was cold, as it should be, yet Jisoo’s touch seemed to burn the surfaces that it touched. Jeonghan held his breath as Jisoo gently rubbed the cream onto his cut, their faces so close that Jisoo’s breaths tickled his chin. Jisoo’s lips were pink and pursed as if to be focused, reviving him of the night before and the very, hazy memory of their kiss. Jeonghan shut his eyes.

He exhaled as soon as Jisoo backed away, a little desperate as Jisoo tried to squeeze more ointment onto his hand. They’d just been through treating one wound, and there were still many scrapes and bruises left on his face awaiting for the torture. Jeonghan quickly reached out and stopped the other male.

“Wait,” Jeonghan said a little too fast, flustered and frenzied. “I’ll just take these home and do it myself. You’re hurt yourself, your parents don’t know I’m here, it’s getting kind of late and…”

“Yoon Jeonghan.”

Jisoo disrupted him, in a tone lower than usual and sounding a bit annoyed. Jeonghan’s mouth closed shut.

“Why do you think I was making instant ramen? Asked if you wanted tea or soup when you said you couldn’t have it?”

Jeonghan blinked, unable to say anything because really, he had no idea.

“Why do you think I’m doing this and making a fool out of myself using one hand?”

“…I don’t know.”

Jeonghan said truthfully. Jisoo sighed, biting his lips and looking hesitant to speak. The ticking of Jisoo’s kitchen clock was awfully loud, and Jeonghan found it unbearable to endure the silence. He was just about to start again when Jisoo suddenly lifted his head and looked straight into Jeonghan’s eyes. 

“I’m trying to make you stay, dumbass.”

Falling speechless, Jeonghan’s eyelashes fluttered with every blink. Immune to the loud beatings of his heart, Jeonghan voiced hoarsely.

“Did you just _swear_?”

As if his built-up anxiety broke down loose with Jeonghan’s words, Jisoo released a laugh mixed with some airy breaths.

“No, because dumb is a word to describe the inability to speak while ass technically means donkey. You can even see it in the Bible-”

Jeonghan couldn’t care less. He swallowed up the rest of Jisoo’s words with his mouth, his brows furrowing a little when the pain of his cut kept him alert that Jeonghan was kissing Jisoo. Jisoo was still for a second as if to be surprised. It was when Jeonghan’s arms slipped off the armrest and caused his weight to shift, making him press his mouth harder against him that Jisoo started to move. His lips captured Jeonghan’s between his own, slowly and softly as if to treat Jeonghan’s cracked lips. Jisoo’s tongue entered Jeonghan’s mouth, gently caressing the torn walls of his mouth. Jeonghan’s cheeks stung from the blows he’d received, but Jeonghan was more focused on the warmth of Jisoo’s tongue to realize how painful it was. Jisoo’s lips were smooth and soft, unlike his own that were dry and rough. The cut on Jeonghan’s lips must’ve opened again because the kiss was anything but sweet. It was rusty and bitter. In a sense, it was almost alike to the kiss from the night before that tasted like cigarettes. Jisoo parted, his lips slippery and looking more desirable than it did before.

“Jeonghan-ah,” Jisoo breathed. “Can we have no more tomorrows?”

Jeonghan looked dazed, his eyes a little red and unfocused. Jisoo rephrased his question.

“Will you go out with me?”

Jeonghan was quiet. Jisoo watched Jeonghan swallow, as a drop of water rolled off his locks and skated down his neck.

“I wanted to know.”

Jeonghan spoke at last, at a distance where Jisoo could still feel his breath.

“I kissed you last night because I wanted to know why you got me so angry and happy so easily, with no particular reason, and what it could mean. I thought I could give you an answer if I kissed you.”

Jeonghan was almost whispering now.

“But I still don’t know.”

“How come?”

“Because,”

Jeonghan lifted himself up from his chair, leaning forward and overlapping his mouth against Jisoo’s again. Jeonghan’s tongue lingered around Jisoo’s lips, a bit hesitant before it knocked on Jisoo lips. Jisoo’s mouth gladly opened, allowing for a more rushed kiss this time. Jisoo’s hand weaved through Jeonghan’s wet locks, the wetness feeling pleasant to his nerves, just like the kiss that was even wetter. Jisoo chewed on Jeonghan’s bottom lip, able to hear Jeonghan’s moan and the taste of rust again. With a disturbing squeak, Jisoo’s chair slid back as Jeonghan pushed himself more and more, small pants escaping between their mouths. After a moment that felt too short in Jisoo’s opinion, Jeonghan suddenly separated and looked into Jisoo’s eyes. Jeonghan’s shoulders rose up and down, puffs of hot breath reaching Jisoo’s nose. Jisoo licked his lips in disappointment. As if to wake up from a trance, Jeonghan sat back down in his chair.  

“Because this is why.”

Jeonghan muttered under his breath, the shade of deep red invading down his collarbones. Jisoo leaned forwards, afraid that Jeonghan might leave. Jeonghan’s mouth didn’t look okay at all. They opened to speak, and Jisoo held his breath.

“I can’t think at _all_ when I’m kissing you.”

With a brief moment of silence, an empty laugh slipped between Jisoo’s puffy lips.

“What the hell, Jeonghan. You really scared me there.”

Jisoo continued to laugh, more heartily now, unable to stop the warmth and the ticklishness that started from his heart and spread to the rest of his body.

“I don’t think I could’ve wished for a better answer.”

Flushing bright red, Jeonghan slumped down in his chair, refusing to add anything to his latest statement. Nothing could save him at this point from his mortification.

“C’mere, your lips are bleeding again and we ate all of that ointment.”

Jisoo said cheerfully, reaching for the first-aid kit again and laughter still glinting in his eyes. Jeonghan bolted up, snatching the box away from someone he could finally call _boyfriend,_ and scurried over to the other end of the table.

“I’ll do it, don’t come near me.”

Jisoo smirked. He loved how Jeonghan could be so egotistical sometimes. Or all the time.

“Jeonghan, I was only leaning over because you broke my glasses and I couldn’t see…”

“Oh shut up, you’re wearing fucking contacts.”

At Jeonghan’s snarl, Jisoo obediently closed his mouth. He honestly didn’t have anything to say after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for the ending. My limit borders here, I guess /sniffles/ Still hope you guys liked it!  
> I appreciate kudos, any comments or feedback if you have any! Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> +) I wrote 613 words of extra jeongcheol in this au and decided to add it as the epilogue/bonus in the next chapter! I'll upload it in a few days, so please check that out as well!


	3. The Third Piece: Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol knows Jeonghan doesn't belong with him. 
> 
> At least not for now.

"Isn't it kind of lame to hang out on the school rooftop now?"

Jeonghan squinted, the setting sun blinding his view of Seungcheol standing against the rails. It was another windy day, yet Jeonghan couldn’t bother himself to whip his hair out of his face with his hands comfortably pocketed in his uniform blazers. Seungcheol turned around at Jeonghan’s voice.

“Yeah, but it’s where all the cool kids are supposed to hang out. There are traditions, you know.”

Seungcheol winked. He looked awfully well, to the point that it made no sense, and Jeonghan cussed inwardly as he stripped the Spongebob Squarepants band-aid off his cheek.

“Well, you're well and alive.”

Jeonghan commented, walking over and hanging his arm over the metal bars. The sun shone brightly in Jeonghan’s eyes, and the long-haired male turned his back on the railing. He looked up at Seungcheol.

“How did you escape?”

“Daeho and Bumjoo hyung got to me quick enough.”

Seungcheol answered, his words slowing down when he noticed the dynamism of colours on Jeonghan’s face. “What the hell, did those fuckers get to you?”

“No, I fell.” Jeonghan shrugged. “You know me, I fuck up a lot.”

Jeonghan wasn’t certain if Seungcheol bought his lie, but his friend seemed to have decided to let it drop. He took out two sticks of cigarettes instead, shoving one back inside his pocket when Jeonghan shook his head.

“I’ve been thinking,” Seungcheol started, exhaling deeply. “Forget what I said last time. Don't even think about it. Just drop it.”

“I don’t like the imperative structure of your sentences.” Jeonghan’s pretended to scowl, ignoring Seungcheol’s low mutter that almost sounded like, _Bumjoo hyung's place is crowded as it already is anyways_.

“What’s the magic word?”

Seungcheol laughed, his brows doing a little cringe before he nodded as a gesture of consent. Jeonghan just had a knack of making him do things he wouldn’t otherwise do. Ever.

“Please?”

He snickered, gazing down at Jeonghan for a while. Inhaling again, Seungcheol ruffled Jeonghan’s hair.

“And I hope you forgive me for ditching you like that yesterday.”

“What the fuck,” Jeonghan spat, hastily fixing the disheveled mess. “And don’t give yourself so much credit. I honestly couldn’t care less what you do, Choi Seungcheol.”

The smoking male cracked up again, offering the hair-band that was resting on his wrist per usual. His laughter carried whiffs of bitter cigarettes, and Jeonghan crinkled his nose as he put his hair into a ponytail.

“Except maybe you should start cutting off on smoking? It’s actually does things way worse to your body than you think, seriously, get this-”

“Remember the first time we were invited to Bumjoo hyung’s place?” Seungcheol interrupted, silencing Jeonghan to a confusion.

“And we saw those hyungs smoking weed?”

“Yeah?”

Jeonghan’s brows soared, clueless as to where this conversation was heading.

“Do you remember what you said?”

Seungcheol skilfully twirled the cigarette between his fingers, his attention back on the view across their school. A gust of wind blew over the rooftop again, carrying the smell of Seungcheol’s sweat mixed with nicotine.

“No, why?”

“You said they looked cool.”

Seungcheol turned his head and faced him, shifting his body closer to Jeonghan. He leaned forward and levelled their eyes together.

“So I picked up smoking the next day.”

With that Seungcheol’s mouth landed on Jeonghan’s lips for a very brief second. He parted away in a blink, before Jeonghan could even tell what it was that felt chapped and dry against his mouth. 

“We’re still good, right?”

Seungcheol smiled, sliding the cigarette between his lips again. 

“You’ll be safe and sound in that nerd’s hands.”

Jeonghan blinked, still in the middle of catching on, hearing Seungcheol’s voice but unable to really listen. Seungcheol inhaled for the last time, mashing the lights under his shoes. He flashed Jeonghan a wide grin.

“Just let him know that I may be back to take back what he’s borrowed.”

Like Jeonghan was going to tell Jisoo that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was extremely short and unnecessary even, but I had it written anyways and it would've been unfair to just leave Seungcheol as an asshole to his crush (he still is, kind of) 
> 
> I hope you liked it, please leave any comments or feedback if you have any! :)


End file.
